


Absence of Nostalgia

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, F/M, WriterInADrawer 4.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen was supposed to have been getting married. Instead, Katie is dead and he's in Cardiff, with a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence of Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer In a Drawer](http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer). The prompt was reverse fandom, with themes taken from episode titles from _Sports Night_. The episode I chose was "April Is the Cruelest Month." The added element was an invertebrate.

Owen was supposed to have been married the next morning. He should have been on his stag night, sitting in a strip club with his mates from the hospital. Instead, he was in Cardiff, alone in a pub and getting pissed.

It was a cheap place with a nautical theme. The wall to his left was decorated with crumbling, dried out starfish trapped behind frames. But at least the whiskey was good.

A woman sat beside him at the bar, and he realized it was Suzie.

"So this is where you run off to after work."

"You followed me?"

"I'll admit to it if you admit to staring at my arse when you think I'm not looking." She flagged down the barkeep and ordered a drink. Owen shook his head.

"Why don't you leave me alone? Go back to all your little projects in the Hub."

Suzie scoffed. "You're testy today."

Yeah, maybe he was. Earlier, he'd snapped at Toshiko when she interrupted his work, and the hurt look on her face reminded him of Katie, and the stupid things he'd done that'd pissed her off and made her cry.

Tonight, at least, he could have been a better man. Pretend he would have made Katie happy, and punish himself for _moving on_. He'd quit the hospital on April first (took ten minutes to convince his boss it wasn't a joke) and now, not a month later, here he was.

Suzie clicked her glass against his, and he decided not to be alone.

 

*

 

In the morning, Suzie had already left when he woke up with a headache.

He stumbled out of bed and squinted at his mobile. There were five new messages from Jack, spelling out a story: Owen was needed in London for an autopsy. He was _really_ needed. Why wasn't he at the Hub? Toshiko was going instead. Jack wanted to talk to him.

Owen cursed and tossed his mobile aside. Remembering it was still his wedding day, he crawled back into bed, intending to sleep through it.

April had been a hell of a month.


End file.
